Evaluate. $(-5)^2 - (-2)^4 = $
Answer: Remember that a negative sign is only part of the base of an exponent if it is inside parentheses with the base. $\phantom{=} (-5)^2 - (-2)^4$ $ = (-5\cdot-5)-(-2\cdot-2\cdot-2\cdot-2)$ $=25-16$ $=9 $